


Know What's Good for You

by starsgazingback



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubcon Kissing, Edgeplay, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot, Porn With Very Little Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Vaginal Fingering, dubcon in general tbh, mild au in that lore is alive after data's death, possessive lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsgazingback/pseuds/starsgazingback
Summary: After Data's death, his wife (oc) has tracked Lore down to enlist his help rebuilding him. Lore has other ideas. At present, this is a one-shot but it may become part of a larger work. The character death warning is just for repeated references to Data's demise. This is just a long smutfic, not much plot.If you like the idea of Lore calling someone "silly, little organism" or "pathetic human," welcome, friend.
Relationships: Lore (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Know What's Good for You

“You’re out of your positronic mind.” Neva tried her best not to appear as riled up as she felt. She knew that her emotional reactions would only fuel whatever nonsensical plan Lore had concocted.

It had been several weeks since she’d tracked down Lore, informed him of Data’s demise, and convinced him to help her rebuild his dead brother – or, at least, Lore claimed to be on board with the plan; Neva could never be sure. She’d been married to Data for almost three years, and they were close friends for several years before that. Neva felt she understood Data better than anyone else in the galaxy, but that understanding did not extend to his sadistic twin, who was currently wearing her dead husband’s uniform and feigning innocence.

“Are you sure, Neva? I am programmed in multiple techniques. And you are my wife,” Lore mimicked his brother’s speech patterns well, but it was eerie. Not inaccurate, just wrong in some way.

“Knock it off. It isn’t funny and you’re not half as clever as you think you are.” Neva turned her chair away from him, trying to focus on the screen at her desk.

“I’m not trying to be funny,” Lore dropped his act for a moment. “Silly, little organism. You said you missed him. You said you needed a nice, tender fu-“ Neva swiveled in her chair and silenced him with a glare, but only for a moment. He continued, “And as you’ve so astutely extrapolated, tender is not my forte. So.” He gestured to his costume. “I’ll pretend to be your precious Data, you can wriggle and writhe out all your frustration and regret and pathetic little needs, and then we can get on with our lives.”

In a moment of regrettable weakness with him the day before, which Neva kept kicking herself over, she had admitted to Lore that it was hard to share a small ship, and its limited space, with an android who looked and sounded so much like her husband. There were certain difficulties, particularly when he had developed a bad habit of flirting with her and acting possessive around others. At first, he had claimed it was because he couldn’t let his brother’s wife betray Data’s memory, but he had dropped that charade pretty quickly. The only way to deal with Lore, she had learned, was to shut him out, not react.

“Go to hell.” She turned back to her work, trying not to display how sick it made her feel to see him in Data’s uniform. Her shoulders tensed against her will when Lore stepped closer.

“You need this.” He said it matter-of-factly, like he was offering her a winter coat in a snowstorm. “Let me help.” He started rubbing her neck and shoulders, slowly, carefully, as if he genuinely cared to make her feel good.

“No, Lore, I don’t need anything from you. Get your hands off me.”

“You need this. It’s driving you crazy.” His fingers seemed to know exactly how to dissolve each knot in her muscles. He kissed her ear and whispered, “Say it. Tell me you need it.”

“Get fucked.” She growled.

He laughed at her rudeness. “Easy, sweetheart, I’m trying. Now, say it. Be a good girl. Say, ‘Data, I need you to fuck me’ and everything will get so. Much. Easier. Trust me.” He punctuated his words with kisses along her neck and jaw.

There was no possibility of fighting him off unless it amused him to let her. And there was no one else for lightyears to come save her. She hoped continued rejection would wound his ego enough that eventually, he would just leave her alone. So far, no luck.

“Stop it…” she tried again.

“Pathetic little human,” he murmured.

She hated how, over the last few days, he had managed to make the insult sound like a loving pet name. He rubbed her shoulders deep a few more times, then reached both hands unceremoniously down the front of her dress, squeezing and pulling at her nipples. “Use the right words, like a good little plaything.”

Neva silently cursed herself for convincing Data to reactivate his brother, for research purposes, all those years ago. It didn’t make any kind of sense that the better of the two had died senselessly, protecting countless lives, while Lore brought chaos with him anywhere he went, no sign of remorse or inner-conflict.

The warmth of android fingers was always a little surprising, and Lore’s expert dexterity was starting to drive her nuts. Neva moaned in pleasure despite herself. For a few harmless moments, for the first time since Data had died, she let Lore’s attention to her breasts bring her back to life, back to herself, back to the joy of having a living body. She was disgusted with the noises she heard herself make and tried her best to stifle them.

“Lore, stop. This is wrong…” She felt out of breath and overeager. She was angry with herself for speaking up and not just enjoying this, and angry with herself for letting it go this far at all.

“Who cares,” he scoffed. “Just tell me what you need – _who_ you need – and I’ll make it all better.” His fingers continued their assault on her nipples, which were already beginning to feel sore and electric, but he groped her more purposefully now, as if he knew he would get his way eventually. He slid the straps of her dress down her arms and let the fabric fall to her waist.

She hated him for not taking no for an answer – and she hated him for making her say what she wanted out loud, instead of just forcing her into this as she had secretly hoped he might.

His kisses and bites around her earlobes and neck became more heated. It was too much. She felt herself on the edge, so close, needing to feel more friction in lots of other places. Then, he abruptly stopped.

He kissed the top of her head, almost fondly, and laughed at her. “Come on, tell me…” He spun her chair around so she could face him and tilted her chin up gently.

She resigned herself to whatever degradation Lore was planning. He could be very creative, but it couldn’t get much worse than what she’d already been through. “Please,” she met his eyes but tried to focus on the familiar pattern of the uniform. “Please, Data, I need you to fuck me.”

His entire demeanor changed; it felt like looking at a ghost. He kneeled down slowly, almost reverently, and parted her legs with gentle hands. “I am happy to oblige.” For a brief moment, he seemed content just to look at her like this: legs open, hair tousled, exposed breasts rising slightly with each anxious breath. Then quietly and efficiently, he removed her shoes, then underwear, then pushed her skirt up to her waist. He gripped her hips and expertly moved her cunt directly to his waiting tongue.

Neva cried out in shock first, then heard herself groan in satisfaction. She let her moans flow freely once his tongue found a playful rhythm at her clit. He let her enjoy herself through an orgasm, even growled in delight when she grabbed his perfectly neat hair. But just as she came down, back to her senses, he pulled her up to stand. Her legs felt unstable and Data – well, Lore – kept his arms around her waist, just the way he had held her the day he rescued her from the crash. She looked up in his golden eyes and broke.

“You left me…”

Lore tilted his head quizzically. It was so familiar. Painful. Like getting hit in the solar plexus, but with memories. With Data’s voice and Data’s face, he replied “I am right here, Neva.”

She shook her head. “You had to go off and be a hero. You left me all alone in the universe. You promised you wouldn’t…” Tears were threatening to flood her face.

Lore cupped her cheeks lovingly with both hands. Her dress fell forgotten to the floor. “I am here now.” Data’s voice. “Do not worry, my love.” Data’s face.

“Kiss me. Tell me you love me.”

He obliged. “I love you, Neva. You are my wife.” He said it so calmly, with just that hint of android affection that was so very… Data.

“Don’t ever leave me,” she demanded in between breathing and kissing. She buried her hands in the back of his uniform and tried to forget the last two-hundred sixty-three days without him.

In reply, one of his hands tangled possessively at the roots of her hair, near her neck. The other returned to her waist and squeezed her ass playfully. “I will not. Do not worry. Now, shall we go to bed or would you like to enjoy relations on the desk?”

“I don’t care. Please. Just…I don’t care.”

Without another word, he scooped her up, sat her on the desk, and lined her up with his groin. She tugged at his collar and he deftly shrugged off the top of his uniform. Then he took her wrists and firmly pinned her arms at her sides. “Do not move, Neva. Do you think you will be able to comply with my orders?” Data asked. Lore, she had to remind herself.

Neva simply nodded.

“Good.” He stuck two fingers in her mouth without warning and toyed with her tongue. His thumb hooked under her jaw to hold her face still and force her to look at him. He seemed satisfied with her obedience, how still she could be for him. He dragged some drool to the side of her mouth and kissed her deeply. He slid the same fingers inside her cunt with no other warning and put them to work, curling up just slightly to hit the roof of her inner walls. Neva cried out as he hit a sensitive spot. Her hips bucked involuntarily, desperate to feel something more than fingers push deeper inside her. His tongue caressed her mouth until she was moaning and struggling to breathe in anticipation of what he might do next…

Without thinking, she reached for his erection and started rubbing through his pants.

“Ah, ah.” He withdrew immediately and wagged a single finger at her. “You agreed to be good. That is bad behavior.”

She laughed, nervous with frustration. “I…I’m sorry. I can be good.” It took all her concentration not to let her hips circle with his fingers insider her like she wanted to, or grab him and pull him closer.

“It is alright. If you would like something… _specific_ …you must ask. My ethical programming requires your consent, Neva.”

She couldn’t be sure if Lore was mocking his brother, or if he somehow had intimate knowledge of the games she and Data used to play together and was aiming for authenticity. Neva banished those doubts and just nodded; they had already come this far.

“Yes, commander, I understand… Could you please fuck me, sir?”

“I would be happy to, since you have been good. However…” He tilted his head again and those glowing eyes of his settled on her nipples. His hands returned to worry each one with practiced pinches and squeezes.

“However…?” She tried to focus on what Lore might be plotting but found his attention too distracting. He trailed kisses attentively along her neck and jaw again. One hand wandered to her clit and a finger slid back inside her wetness. He was teasing her, dragging it out.

“However,” he murmured finally, “you must earn it. You will not cum unless I say so. Do you understand, pet?”

“I must not cum,” she repeated, slightly dumbstruck. She felt a foolish smile creep over her face unbidden, as he got her more and more worked up. “I must…not…cum… Yes, sir. Thank you, commander.”

“Good girl, Neva,” he praised. He pulled harder then softer than harder on first one breast, then the other, making her wish he had extra hands. All the while, his fingers kept working their magic at her cunt, fast, then slow, then fast again, sometimes pumping in and out of her, dispersing her wetness along her opening and up to her clit. She breathed heavy and slow, trying to focus on not climaxing. “Very good girl,” he told her.

Neva felt ready to explode. It took all her will power not to grab him, shove his pants down, and impale herself on his noticeably erect cock. She was vaguely aware of the louder and louder noises she was making, somewhere between moans and whines, desperately trying not to cum. “Data, please…” she begged, accidentally dragging out the plea as he worked his fingers harder and faster at her gspot. “Please, please, please, please!”

He rewarded her compliance with a satisfied smile and kissed her deeply. “No.”

She cried out in frustration. “What!?”

“No.” He shook his head and retreated a few feet away, leaving her empty and writhing on the desk. “But you have been very, very good, Neva. I am pleased with your behavior.”

“What…?” Neva felt her mood dip dangerously low, felt the high of near-orgasm dissipate, until all she felt was extremely naked and vulnerable. Her lip trembled like she might cry; she tried to regulate her breathing. Data kissed her forehead.

“Go into bed and wait for me. I must finish a report, then I will let you cum.”

This was stupid. This was a _fantasy_. How many nights had the real Data wasted hours away at work, while Neva desperately wanted him to herself? And then he’d gone and died on her!? Why was his stupid, petulant, trigger-happy brother making her relive this?

“I…” Neva felt herself prepared to argue or lash out.

“Neva,” he warned with a practiced note of firmness and authority. “Do not waste all the goodwill you have just earned. Do you want to cum?”

“I… Yes?”

“Hmm.” Data looked thoughtful, even slightly disappointed.

“I…” Neva wracked her overstimulated, exhausted brain. “I do, sir, but only with you, only if you let me. I belong to you. I like being your pet.”

He smiled graciously at her and cupped her cheek. She kissed his palm desperately and his thumb circled her temple absently. “You are a wonderful pet. I will be quick with my report, then we will make sure you cum.”

Neva felt relief and pride flood her soul, then silently chastised herself for getting so invested in Lore’s sick game. “Thank you, sir.”

-

It was a fully thirty minutes at least before Lore followed her into the sleeping area. He had neatly folded the Starfleet uniform shirt and Neva’s dress and he set them aside. She had been close to dozing off in bed, but she sat up alert and excited, but also frustrated and apprehensive, when he finally walked in.

“How was your work?” It made her stomach twist to ask that, but she had a feeling Lore would reward her authenticity.

“Gratifying.” His answer was polite enough, but it had some of Lore’s characteristic menace and sardonic humor behind it. Maybe it was just the way his eyes had fixed on her body as soon as he entered and hadn’t left her since.

“That’s good.” Neva reached out an arm, to invite him to take her hand and join her in bed. He stood still.

“I am hopeful this experience will be even more gratifying. Do you know why?”

“I think so…”

“I wonder if you can even guess…” He trailed off and shrugged slightly. “Neva, tell me how you would like to cum.” He tilted his head and stood motionless at the foot of the bed.

She smirked. This game was easy. “With you. Inside me.”

“I am afraid my consent protocols require you to be much more… _specific_.” He looked at her without any mercy.

Neva swallowed, worried at what trap Lore was leading her into. “I…I want you to fuck me with your cock. Fuck my pussy with your cock. Please, sir, I’m so wet.”

“Show me.” _Merciless_.

Neva sat back against the pillows and spread her legs as dignified as she could manage. “See?”

“Show. Me.” He repeated.

She used her middle finger to circle around the outside of her entrance, while her thumb flicked her clit. She was careful to spread her wetness around without getting too excited; she had a feeling Lore would drag this out much longer than she could stand. She swallowed hard again, nervous at his rapt attention. “See…? I’m so wet for you, sir.”

He slowly removed his pants and rubbed his erection without taking his eyes off her. Some part of his programming made him mimic slower, deeper human breathing. “Very good. Taste yourself. Do you taste good?”

She followed his orders, trying to be good. “Mhmm.” The taste of herself only made her more eager for whatever he was making her wait for.

“Who do you belong to, Neva?”

“You, sir.” She let herself get excited again, knowing it was close.

He climbed on top of her, kissed her deeply, and cradled her body in his arms. He let her line up his cock with her entrance but did not go further. She was content just to feel him, finally, so close and strong and present.

“You are _mine_.” Menace. “You are all mine. _Say it_.”

“Yes, I’m yours.”

He rewarded her with rapid kisses up and down her neck, then quickly and unceremoniously grabbed under her knees, pushed her legs up and apart, and plunged his cock inside her. He pulled away so she could see the delighted smile on his face at her sudden, shocked moan.

He set a cruel pace, not giving her a second to adjust, and she felt her body tense, then release in a powerful climax. She shuddered and melted and laughed a little, but he didn’t stop. Neva grasped desperately at his shoulders and neck, trying to pull him in for a kiss as she rode out the end of her orgasm – only then did he slow his pace and fuck her more gently. He hovered centimeters from her lips, his yellow eyes staring greedily at her flushed face. She felt beads of sweat forming on her brow and lower back, and she marveled at how he could look so serene and calm while making her feel like this.

“Neva,” his voice held no familiar edge, just Data’s typical gentleness and curiosity. “Did you just experience an orgasm?” He thrust deeply and harshly inside her, just once, and she cried out in surprise. Uh-oh.

“Um. Uh-huh.” She nodded, her stomach doing flips, anticipating what punishment he might devise for her. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“It is alright.” He thrust hard and fast twice more, hitting that specific place, and making her cry out again. “You are only human.”

Something felt off to Neva, but she couldn’t think straight with Lore’s slow rhythm punctuated by downright painful moments where he pulled her legs further apart and went almost too deep and made her gasp against her will. It was too much.

“Yes sir,” she managed to gasp. “I’ll be good.” She whispered it as an afterthought.

“I do not think you _can_ be good, Neva. Use my name, pet. We are done with respect and responsibility since you cannot behave well.” He kissed her deeply and pulled his cock all the way out, rubbing it close against her clit instead. His arms left her legs and gripped her wrists, pinning them near her head on the pillows. “Go on, let me hear you say my name, Neva.”

She gasped and giggled a little at the pleasure spiking up and down her spine from the attention to her clit. “I…Please, sir, I need to…”

He stopped grinding against her and slapped her – gently, but with enough force to shock her back to her senses – then, he put one hand around her throat. “What did I just say, Neva?” There was no hint of malice, no edge in his voice. The familiar sound of her husband’s practiced discipline was eerie, too familiar; this was wrong.

“I…I’m sorry. Please? I can’t…I can’t.” This didn’t feel right – but she couldn’t find the words.

“Use. My. Name.” He shoved each word into her face, until his nose was only a split hair from hers. He gripped her throat a little tighter and Neva felt herself get pleasantly dizzy, and wetter despite her wishes. “Use my _name_ , Neva. Tell me what you want.”

“Please,” she gasped, her throat fighting his strong grip for air. “Please fuck me, Data. Please, I need you.”

He slipped back inside her and she winced at the intoxicating combination of pain and pleasure. His grip on her throat loosened only a little. “You are a very good pet, Neva. I want you to cum. Use my cock, Neva, cum as much as you want.”

Now she had to chase it, _damn him_. He was fucking her so gently, slow then fast, then slow, only enough to tease. It was pleasant, felt so good, but she didn’t want slow and tender and pleasant; she wanted to get railed, ruined, utterly destroyed. She wanted to feel that melting, explosive sensation again.

“Faster, Data, please? Faster and harder.” She used her free wrist to tangle her fingers in his hair and make him kiss her. He allowed it and smiled into the kiss. Again, something wasn’t quite right – well, all of this was deeply wrong, Neva realized, so she couldn’t be sure what her instincts were telling her. “Please, Data,” she whined in between kisses.

“I am afraid my ethical programming will not permit me to harm you – and I calculate that any faster pace or harder pressure may cause you pain.”

It was bullshit, Neva knew that. Then she had to remind herself, once again, this wasn’t really Data…

“Please,” she searched his glowing eyes for a hint, but Lore kept his steady rhythm, toying with her, bringing her just to the edge of climax, then slowing his pace each time. “Please, Data?”

“No.” He kissed her nose playfully. “And I am afraid I have other obligations in approximately eight minutes, forty-three seconds. If you cannot cum before then, you will simply have to wait.”

“What!?” Neva felt herself almost cry again. If Lore had done all this to her, teased and edged her like this, just to leave her all alone, she would deactivate him the first chance she got. “Please! Please, _Data_ , I’m begging you.”

“ _I_ cannot fuck you any harder.” He emphasized the I. “My ethical program-“

“Shut up about your damn programming!” Neva pushed him away and sat up as much as she could with his cock inside her. “Fuck me like you mean it. Please!”

He tilted his head. “Ask nicely. Use the _right_ words,” he replied and tried to push her back down, gently.

“ _Data…_ ” she crooned, changing her tactics. She rubbed his arms up and down, the way he used to find pleasant. “Please?”

“Wrong words, Neva,” he breathed in her ear, and resumed his tortuously slow pace. “Tell me what you _really_ want.”

She dug her nails into his skin in fury, not caring that she could never cause him pain like that. “You asshole.”

“Tsk, tsk. _Naughty_.” This was Lore again, mocking, cruel. “How ungrateful.”

“You are the most twisted, manipulative, sadistic…”

“Mmm, call me more pretty things.” Lore kissed her again, then bit her lower lip. He admired the bruise he left behind while Neva squirmed uncomfortably beneath him.

“What the fuck was all this about?” Neva was too angry to worry about the throbbing between her legs. “Get off me!”

Lore let her push him away, but he sprawled out on his side next to her and pulled her closer when she tried to spring from the bed. “I’m just trying to give you everything you need.” He nibbled at her throat until she swatted him away. “You said you missed him so much, you thought you’d never feel good again. You said you missed how he made you feel _safe_.” He spit the last word at her, as if it tasted bad on his tongue.

“Oh. Of _course_ ,” Neva rolled her eyes. “This is all about your fragile ego.”

His expression turned sour. Lore grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. “ _No_. This is about you never knowing what you want.” He rolled back on top of her and settled flush against her body. “This is about _you_ ,” he thrust cruelly inside her again, “in _sis_ ting” he picked up the pace, “on living with the _dead_ hanging over you.” He pulled her hair at the scalp and bit and licked at her exposed throat until she worried she might bleed. He was fucking her fast and hard now.

Neva cried out in pain and pleasure, shame and misery and exultation. “Please, _oh fuck_. Fuck you!”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” He thrust hard once, then pulled out and rubbed his erection against her clit. “Go on, tell me what you want.”

Neva weighed her options: endlessly pining for the dead android who’d saved her life, shown her the truest, most selfless love she’d ever felt, then left her all alone in this cold, cruel galaxy because there was always some mission that required his attention… or, giving in to his calculating, ruthless, chronically abusive, brother who was alive and highly focused on her. She opted to bend before breaking.

“Fuck me, please.” She stopped struggling and tried to ride out an orgasm with his cock pressed tight against her wet entrance.

“Sorry, _Neva_?” He emphasized her name.

“Fuck me, please, Lore. I want you.”

“Say it again, pet. Say it again for me.” He slid inside her and angled his cock to hit that perfect place.

“I want you, Lore. Please.” She hesitated, then ran with instinct. “I’m so _lucky_ that you’ll fuck me.”

“Good girl,” he bit her neck and played with her nipples.

“I want you, please, I want to cum on your cock, Lore. Harder please?”

“Anything for you, pet. I told you, I always know what you _need_.”

-

She was drained and a little dizzy by the time he let her sleep. She tried not to think about the love bites and bruises she would find in the mirror the next morning… And she tried her best not to anticipate how much that image made her want to do it all over again. When Lore hopped up from bed, she practically cried. “Don’t go..”

He laughed and shook his head in amusement. “Don’t worry, pet, I’m just checking our course.” He returned a few minutes later and slid under the covers with her. Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep curled into him. She felt a firm kiss at her temple, as his arm curled possessively around her. “I’ll take care of you,” he muttered. “Silly, little organism.”


End file.
